hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season (Xtyphooncyclonex)
''NOTE: Anyone can edit this article in a constructive way. Follow the Wikipedia format of editing cyclones and make it as realistic as possible. '' The 2013 (hypothetical) typhoon season was an event in which tropical cyclones formed in the western Pacific Ocean. It was an unusually early season, with the formation on Bopha on the first day of January and the dissipation of 36W over the Philippines at the end of the year. Typhoon Soulik had hit the Philippines, most especially over Luzon as a powerful typhoon cutting down power, damaging houses and had perished hundreds of lives. Super Typhoon Yagi caused unprecedentedly powerful winds and torrential rainfall over Taiwan, particularly Taipei, as it had made landfall at an unusually high intensity, producing exceptional damage. Tropical Storm Cimaron produced unusually heavy precipitation over Luzon, Philippines which flooded the national capital, and perishing 690 lives. Super Typhoon Yutu wreaked havoc over South Korea, as it had made landfall near Seoul with winds at 100 kts (115 mph; 185 km/h) and caused catastrophic effects over the country. Tropical Storm Man-yi caused floods over the Philippines, killing 1783 people and causing $1 billion in damages. Typhoon Fitow resulted in dam failures throughout south and eastern China perishing thousands of residents Super Typhoon Usagi made landfall over Guam with winds exceeding 170 mph, which caused massive destruction and even was the reason for widespread looting over Dededo. By November, Super Typhoon Haiyan had lashed the Philippines at a whopping 170 kts (195 mph; 315 km/h) causing a record-breaking number of deaths and damages; it also made landfall over Northern Vietnam as a category 4, causing even more destruction. The season was the most active since 1994, and is the most active ever recorded, based on Accumulated Cyclone Energy. The season was the first to have the naming system similar to the Atlantic and Eastern Pacific, and had similarities to the naming system in the Western Pacific used before the year 2000. The season had a record high 12 super typhoons, a record high amount of damages and one of the highest fatalities ever recorded in a typhoon season. In this season, there were 2 storms which had originated outside of the Western Pacific, and of which both retained their names. Seasonal forecasts During each season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many tropical cyclones, tropical storms, and typhoons will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) and the Vietnamese National Center for Hydro Meteorological forecasts (VNCHMF). After a very early burst of activity, all of the above agencies had forecast an above-average activity for the Western Pacific basin, or, their respective areas of responsibility. Season summary The season started early, at the first day of the year, with the formation of Tropical Storm Bopha; it concluded at the last day of the year, after TD 36W had dissipated. The season had systems existing over all months throughout the year, with August having the most named storms forming at six. There was a slight decrease in activity, however, there was another unusual burst of activity during November with five named storms and making that November the most active recorded in terms of tropical activity. The season had an observed 32 tropical storms but TD 03W was upgraded to a tropical storm in post analysis, making it 33; There were 25 typhoons, 18 major/intense typhoons and 12 super typhoons. The accumulated cyclone energy of the season after post-analysis was estimated to be from 527-540 units, one of the highest ever recorded. Storms Tropical Storm Bopha (Auring) On December 28, a tropical wave formed near the Intertropical Convergence Zone over the open Pacific, near Kwajelein. The wave eventually became a disturbance continued moving west over marginally favorable conditions. On December 30, the JTWC stated that due to the presence of the Northeast monsoon, the chances of formation were low. However, they issued a tropical cyclone formation alert the following day, and became a tropical depression by January 1, which was upgraded by both the JMA and JTWC. The depression was designated as 01W by the JTWC. The depression slowly consolidated as it had approached Palau, before intensifying to a tropical storm. Thereafter, the tropical storm was named Bopha ''by the JMA twelve hours later. Bopha steadily intensified and was tracking west-northwest under the influence of the subtropical ridge. It steadily intensified due to a banding feature, excellent outflow and a prominent central dense overcast. Early on January 3, Bopha had entered PAGASA's area of responsibility, and was given the name Auring''. Bopha continued to intensify, given that the storm was traversing over warmer-than-normal sea surface temperatures and decreasing wind shear. Midday, the storm had a present microwave eye, and prompted the JMA to increase Bopha's intensity and was upgraded to a severe tropical storm. PAGASA had also started to issue warnings over northern parts of Mindanao and the central and southern parts of the Visayas. A faint eye was observed over the LLC which made the JTWC put Bopha just shy of typhoon status. Maintaining its intensity, Bopha made landfall over Dinagat Island late afternoon at local time that day with an intensity of 55 knots (100 km/h, 65 mph), making it the strongest storm to hit Mindanao at the time of year; it made another landfall over Cebu City at the same intensity around 9 in the evening, then continued to track over the Visayas till early morning of January 4. It exited the Philippine landmass through Coron, Palawan before sunrise. Bopha had exited PAGASA's area of responsibility after noon and entered the South China Sea. As it encountered less favorable conditions over the South China Sea, it had started to weaken and the JMA downgraded Bopha to a tropical storm. That night, Bopha's structure started to degrade and eventually became a low-end tropical storm. It had also decelerated before changing its direction to the north-northwest after being picked up by a shortwave trough. Bopha brought rains and winds over portions of northern and central Vietnam before its demise on January 6 offshore Haiphong. Tropical Depression 02W (Bernardo) Tropical Storm 03W (Cherry) Tropical Depression 04W Typhoon Pewa Typhoon Unala Typhoon Wukong (Dante) Storm names Within the North-western Pacific Ocean, both the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration assign names to tropical cyclones that develop in the Western Pacific, which can result in a tropical cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency's RSMC Tokyo — Typhoon Center assigns international names to tropical cyclones on behalf of the World Meteorological Organization's Typhoon Committee, should they be judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). While the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility locatedbetween 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N-25°N even if the cyclone has had an international name assigned to it. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired, by both PAGASA and the Typhoon Committee. Should the list of names for the Philippine region be exhausted then names will be taken from an auxiliary list of which the first ten are published each season. Unused names are marked in . International names Tropical cyclones are named from a set of five naming lists set by the JMA's Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in Tokyo, Japan, once they reach tropical storm strength. Names are contributed by members of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Each of the 14 nations and territories submitted ten names, which are used in alphabetical order, by the official English name of the country. The next 31 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. The names Leepi, Jebi and Mangkhut were used for the first time. During March, Typhoons Pewa and Unala entered the Western Pacific Basin from the Central North Pacific and were given the international designations 1302 and 1303 by the JMA. Philippines The PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones in their area of responsibility. PAGASA assigns names to tropical depressions that form within their area of responsibility and any tropical cyclone that might move into their area of responsibility. Should the list of names for a given year be exhausted, names will be taken from an auxiliary list, the first ten of which are published each year before the season starts. Names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2017 season. This is the same list used in the 2009 season, with the exception of Flora, Gabriel, Horacio, Openg and Pinang which replaced Feria, Gorio, Huaning, Ondoy and Pepeng respectively. This is the first time since 1993 that PAGASA used their auxiliary list. The names Flora, Gabriel, Horacio, Openg, Pinang,'' ''Yolanda, Zoraida and Alamid are the first time to be used this year. NOTE: Names in bold were once used in PAGASA's 1963-2000 naming list, but were revived as replacement names. Auxiliary list Retirement During their 2014 annual session the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee, announced that the names Soulik,'' Cimaron, Yagi,'' Yutu, Usagi, Fitow and Haiyan would be retired from its naming lists on January 1, 2015. However, no replacement names were chosen because of changes in the naming system and policies which came to effect in 2016. The Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) announced that the names Labuyo, Maring, Santi, Tino ''and ''Yolanda would be retired from its naming lists due to its high death toll and damage. In February 2014, PAGASA selected the names Lannie, Mariel, Salome, Teresa ''and ''Yasmin to replace Labuyo, Maring, Santi, Tino a''nd ''Yolanda. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Typhoons